


The Truth

by JAvatar



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAvatar/pseuds/JAvatar
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Truth

The Truth

I tell my friends I'm ok. I tell them I'm ready to RP.

The truth is I'm terrified and tired. The truth is I'm not ready.

The truth is I'm forcing it, because if I don't I'm going to fold. I know it.

The truth is there in the back of my head, shouting silently, whispering in screams.

The truth is, all said and done, they don't care, even though they enjoy my company.

The truth is, they tolerate and put up with me unless I'm in character, the happy character they want.

The truth is, if I quit tomorrow, in a week no one would care.

I tell my work I'm ok. I tell them I'm ready and raring to go.

The truth is I'm tired. Tired of the fight just to be able to be there.

The truth is I'm productive until I'm not, I have direction until the project is done.

The truth is they want me gone. I have my uses, I have my moments to shine. But in the end, I'm just another liability.

I tell my wife I'm ok. I tell my son everything is fine.

The truth is, I'm not. The truth is, I know better.

If I died, she would be sad, but move on. If I were to vanish, he would be better off.

The truth is, with me gone, they could have a better life.

The truth is, the insurance is worth more than my entire career.

The truth is, it would be so simple, just to make it look like an accident.

The truth is, they could be so much happier.

The truth is a bitch.


End file.
